walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Clinton
Sarah Clinton is a character in the Walkyverse and Dumbing of Age. A prickly, class-conscious law student, Sarah just wants to be left to herself. Unfortunately, the universe isn't about to let her off that easily. Walkyverse A law student at IU, Sarah had the misfortune of having to share a dorm room with Joyce Brown. Roomies! For most of Roomies!, she acted as a sarcastic foil to her bubbly roommate, a girl almost her complete polar opposite. During her time at IU, she also had a brief physical (but not really emotional) relationship with Joe Rosenthal. Following Joyce's abduction and subsequent acquisition by SEMME, Sarah enjoyed a brief period of peace and quiet before she discovered that her Junior year roommate was going to be yet another self-righteous Christian: Mary Bradford. She later attended the Roomies! gang's graduation during the "Is a Song Forever?" storyline. It's Walky! After wrapping up her own degree, Sarah took on a job with Bart O'Ryan's legal firm, O'Ryan and Son. This role eventually put her into direct conflict with Joyce after O'Ryan leaked photos of Anti-Joyce's corpse to the public on orders from the JFO. When pressed, Sarah remarked that she knew it was only a matter of time before Joyce was going to snap, and that she was "tired of ordinary, hard-working people playing second-string to children born into positions of power an' wealth." However, when she overheard O'Ryan discussing a JFO attack on SEMME, Sarah had a change of heart and ran off to warn Walky and Joyce of the danger. She offered to take the two of them to the airport, but Walky opted for something a little faster. Narrowly avoiding death during the Martian invasion, Sarah was seen one last time in the It's Walky! epilogue, where she informed Joyce that she'd been officially pardoned by the government. Shortpacked! In the intervening years, Sarah left her position at O'Ryan and Son to found her own law firm, Clinton & Associates. She later hired Jacob, and the two of them were seen together in the firm's office when the Soggies invaded the Walkyverse. Trivia *Sarah didn't get on terribly well with her first roommate, either. [http://www.bringbackroomies.com/comic/sarahs-previous-roommate/ And that was before Sarah slept with her boyfriend.] *After the end of Roomies!, she was briefly seen watching the alien attack on Denver on TV. Dumbing of Age Bitter and jaded, Sarah is a returning sophomore. She just wants everyone to leave her alone so she can study quietly and get into law school. Her roommate last year, Dana, was anything but conducive to learning. She reluctantly narced that crazy stoner off of campus, and is still reaping the whirlwind of getting rid of a girl who was several orders of magnitude more popular than she. This hasn’t improved her outlook on life, no. Oh, hrm. And her new freshman roommate is an idealist. Well, that’s going to be interesting. History A scholarship student, Sarah arrived on campus determined to get her degree at any cost. Other humans were never part of the plan; friendship, after all, meant time and effort better put towards meeting the strict terms of that scholarship, and Sarah didn't have much patience for people in the first place. None of this deterred her roommate, Dana, who eventually managed to wrangle Sarah into her circle of friends through sheer persistence. Though still somewhat reserved, Sarah gradually relaxed enough and occasionally spent time with Dana's crew, including her boyfriend Carl Ramirez and buddies Chan, Char, and Raidah. But things went south when Dana's mother died of breast cancer later that year. The grief-stricken girl descended into depression, crying jags, and aggressive drug use, and before long, Sarah's grades started slipping into dangerous territory. Faced with the imminent loss of her scholarship, Sarah decided enough was enough and called Dana's father to take her away. That decision may have saved her degree, but also made her an outcast on campus - a fact that only redoubled her misanthropic behavior. Back on campus for her sophomore year, Sarah hoped against hope that this year's roommate would be at least somewhat well-adjusted. What she got instead was Joyce Brown. Though unimpressed by Joyce's moon-eyed, Jesus-driven cheerfulness, Sarah still felt a certain obligation to shield her perpetually innocent roomie from the dangers of the secular world. Her ultimate Big Damn Hero moment came when she rescued Joyce from would-be rapist Ryan with a baseball bat and a dose of righteous fury. Since then, she's more-or-less embraced the role of "big sister", though she still remains baffled by her roomie's obsessive-compulsive behavior. Most recently, Sarah developed a bit of a thing for her fellow law student (and all-round fine hunk of man-meat) Jacob. Unfortunately for Sarah (and "lil sis" Joyce, disturbingly determined to play match-maker), he isn't quite the type for ruinous mistakes in a motel dumpster meaningless hook-ups. Trivia *When she isn't busy studying, Sarah enjoys sitting in her room, quietly fuming at the world's idiocy while wearing a mouth guard to prevent enamel decay. *Despite this, she's apparently amassed quite an impressive "sexual shame reel". *Because of her brutal honesty, Sarah has attracted Dina as a follower because that is a behavior Dina can parse. *Dumbing of Age Sarah has a younger sister named Elizabeth Clinton that has yet to appear. Gallery fell free to move these images into the article where they would be more appropriate Sarah.jpg|Roomies! era Sarah Sarah roomies.png|Bye Joe, meet you later in your room k? Sarah.png|Joyce don't, I don't want to be here, Joyce... Sarah2.png|I swear Joyce made me wear this outfit. I look good, but I don't want to look like this. Sarah doa.png|Reluctantly amused is probably how you would describe her default mood Sarah2015.png|Sarah's clothing model for "To Those Who'd Ground Me" References Category:Characters Category:Indiana University Students Category:Roomies! Category:It's Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age